The present invention relates generally to field of dispensable product containers, and in its most preferred embodiments, to the field of resealable, refillable container systems.
Dispensable products, including beverages, other liquids, such as stains, paints, automotive and cleaning products, powders, such as laundry detergent, and solids such as capsules, tablets, marble-like objects or candies, etc. are currently available in a wide variety of dispensing containers, including cans, bottles, jugs, jars, boxes, bags, etc., constructed from a wide variety of materials, including glass, plastic, metal, paper, etc. Since many of these products are often consumed over various periods of time, many dispensing containers include resealable closure systems, including screw-top, bead and channel, and other structures such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,746, 4,232,797, 4,386,714, 4,516,689, and 4,819,829.
Certain products, such as carbonated beverages, are capable of producing relatively high levels of pressure inside containers. Consequently, choices for physical designs and construction materials for certain dispensing containers have been influenced, at least in part, to accommodate such high pressures in order to prevent leakage, accidental opening, or deformation of the containers. However, many such physical designs are complicated and/or difficult to open, resulting in broken fingernails or more serious injuries. Furthermore, one popular disposable closure design for soft drinks includes subjecting the stored liquid to a potentially dangerous breakaway tab, a design having obvious disadvantages.
Another consideration for dispensable containers relates to refillability. Due to an increasing awareness of our ever-growing landfills and desires to recycle and re-use resources, the benefits of refillable containers are clear. However, many closure systems are not very durable and tend to deteriorate in performance after prolonged periods of use. Furthermore, closure systems employing removable elements tend to promote loss or littering of the removable elements.
There is a need, therefore, to provide a resealable, refillable container system which addresses these and other related, and unrelated, problems.